beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryuga1234
Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also known as the "Forbidden Bey", used by Ryuga. It is the only Metal Fusion Beyblade other than L-Drago 105F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD and L-Drago Destroy F:S to spin to the left which results in counterclockwise or rightward movement. By rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees, you can change it between "Upper Attack Mode" and "Rapid Attack mode". Lightning L-Drago was one of the first Beyblades created in the world. The other was Storm Pegasus 105RF. Lightning L-Drago 100HF Number: BB-43 Owner: Ryuga Face Bolt Drago Energy Ring Drago Fusion Wheel Lightning Spin Track 100 Performance tip HF First Appearance (Anime) N/A First Appearance (Manga) N/A Type Attack Contents hide 1 Information 1.1 History 1.2 Special Moves 2 Face Bolt: L-Drago 3 Energy Ring: L-Drago 4 Fusion Wheel: Lightning 4.1 Attack customisations 5 Spin Track: 100 6 Performance Tip: Hole Flat 7 Other Versions 8 Gallery 9 Trivia InformationEdit HistoryEdit Lightning L-Drago was one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. The people who found the meteor wanted the power so they created the basis for L Drago. Over time people with dark hearts used the Bey. After hearing about L Drago the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that the people used Pegasus to battle L Drago. Pegasus was barely able to win. After that they sealed L Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus design for every other Beyblade which is the reason why L Drago is the only Bey that spins to the left. Special MovesEdit Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike: Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike (竜皇翔咬撃, Ryūō Shoukougeki), it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Move" (暗黒転技, Ankoku Tengi). Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill: Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu). Dragon Emperor: Death Claw: Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called Dragon Emperor: Death Claw (竜皇絶命爪, Ryūō Zetsumeisō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move". Face Bolt: L-DragoEdit The Face on this Beyblade depicts Draco, it is the Latin word for "dragon" and one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: L-DragoEdit Weight: 3.7 grams. The L-Drago Energy ring is shaped like 3 dragon heads, being based off of the constellation Draco. It has come in the original clear-white color, Coro-Coro's limited edition black ring, and Hasbro's special edition gold ver. It is only compatible with the Lightning, Meteo and Gravity Fusion Wheels.It can be rotated 180 degrees to change from "Upper Mode" to "Multi-Hit Mode", and vice-versa. It has some chances of dealing an upper attack. Due to being made of plastic, after a lot of hard battles, the three dragon heads willl appear to be smashed in. This greatly reduces spin stealing. Fusion Wheel: LightningEdit Weight: 30 grams The Lightning wheel has 2 modes (Upper Attack Mode and Multi-Hit Mode) to it, which can be alternated by rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees. 1 mode has 3 joined little bumps, for a rapid Multi-hit. It is very useful against Beyblades that are knocked off balance easily. The other mode has 3 large slopes forming a triangle, and produce an impeccable amount of Smash Attack. In the anime, Ryuga uses this mode for his Dark Move mode, because this mode is the better out of the two. Attack customisationsEdit Lightning is used in the great attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago 90/100/CH120RF, and the almost unstoppable attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago BD145LRF, or as a substitute, R2F. BD145 gives more balance and power to Lightning however increasing the chance of scraping the stadium floor. Spin Track: 100Edit Weight: 1.0 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Performance Tip: Hole FlatEdit Weight: 0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligable tip. Other VersionsEdit Lightning L-Drago 100HF - Coro Coro Limited Edition (Black Clear Wheel, Track and Bottom; Gold Metal Wheel) Lightning L-Drago 100HF - Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set (Red Metal Wheel, Navy blue Spin-Track and Performance Tip; Gold Clear wheel) Lightning L-Drago 100HF - Hasbro Faceoff: Dragon Bite Strike (Translucent white with Navy blue heads) Lightning L Drago GalleryEdit Lightning L-Drago in Upper mode Electronic Lightning L-Drago in Multi-Hit mode Lightning L-Drago 100HF in the anime. Lightning L-Drago 100HF in the manga. Lightning L-Drago's Beast English packaging. Korean packaging. Lightning L-Drago 100HF from a random booster Lightning LDrago 100HF from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set Legendary L-Drago 100HF Vampire L-Drago 100HF Solar Flare L-Drago 100HF Recolor Lightning L'Drago Spinning. L-Drago vs Pegasis Different packaging Lightning L-Drago Beyblade Custom Replica of the Double pack Ver. Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit Many people compare Lightning L-Drago 100HF to Storm Pegasus 105RF. Storm Pegasus' RF tip has more grip, and has more defense. Stamina: The Hole-Flat of Lightning L-Drago provides more stamina than the Rubber Flat of Storm Pegasus. And on Attack, while their stats are quite equal; as stated by Madoka Amano, Lightning L-Drago has the ability to repeatedly attack its opponent after collision because of the way that it spins, unlike Storm Pegasus who must chase its foes to repeatedly attack; this gives Lightning L-Drago 100HF the overall advantage in attack. For Lightning L-Drago, It uses its collision impact from its amazing attack power to make up for its weak balance and defence. In a real match between Lightning L-Drago 100HF against Storm Pegasus 105RF, Storm Pegasus wins mostly as it has more grip. However, Lightning L-Drago wins sometimes as it has lots of Smash attack in its fusion wheel. Everyone says that L-Drago it one of the first Beyblades, this is wrong because L-Drago was already created, when the people of Koma Village created Pegasus to defeat it, that reveals that L-Drago was the first Beyblade created. The reason L-Drago spins to the left is because it is one of the first two Beyblades created. It was the one that spun to the Left while the other one, Pegasus spins to the Right. After defeating L-Drago the people of Koma Village made every other Bey like Pegasus. People who may have owned L-Drago include Moses, Alexander the Great and many Pharaohs. v • e Beyblade types (Beyblade Metal Fusion) Attack-Type Lightning L-Drago 100HF • Storm Aquario 100HF/S • Storm Capricorn M145Q • Storm Pegasus 105RF Defense-Type Rock Aries ED145B • Rock Leone 145WB • Rock Orso D125B • Rock Scorpio T125JB Balance-Type Dark Bull H145SD • Dark Gasher CH120SF • Dark Wolf DF145FS • Earth Eagle 145WD • Evil Gemios DF145FS • Poison Serpent SW145SD Stamina-Type Burn Fireblaze 135MS • Earth Virgo GB145BS • Flame Libra T125ES • Flame Sagittario C145S • Thermal Pisces T125ES This article is part of Project: Beys, a Beyblade Wiki project that aims to cover all aspects of the Beyblade spinning tops. Read more L Drago 105F Capricorne 100HF L-Drago Destroy F:S Categories: Beyblades | Metal Fusion Beyblades | Beyblade | Attack Type | Merchandise | Left Spin Beyblade Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm on wiki chat quick!!Blade0886 13:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Talk Page Lockdown